


Under the Running Water

by scattertxt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Shower, Swearing, almost shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattertxt/pseuds/scattertxt
Summary: Wraith has a hard time accepting help from others and when she fails to carry the final fight, she intended to beat herself up in the shower about it. Not on Mirages watch though.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Under the Running Water

**Author's Note:**

> NO ACTUAL SEX IM SORRY TO DISAPPOINT U IF THATS WHAT UR HERE FOR....  
> im just, super soft for them just looking after each other and the really personal moments that they can share bc of how much they trust and lvoe each other ok im a softie pls enjoy
> 
> rating is mainly for mentions of body parts and the implication of what happens lmao

Once upon a time, failure would not have been an option.

She has become weak.

She has become too comfortable.

He's a distraction, she knows; Eyeing the man sat opposite her inside the ship.

He's a mediator, though. Keeping her mind at ease with his presence, while she beats herself up about losing a fight. 

_ "it's a team game, we work as a team. You're not supposed to do everything!" _

Mirages voice is in her head again, playing the scene over in her head again like a broken record.

She shouldn't have lost.

"Wraith,"

His voice again, but louder.

She looks up with tired eyes, he can tell she's upset. Not a single word has left her lips since, even Pathfinder is worried, but he wouldn't dare say anything. He knows Mirage will take care of her. 

Only a few more minutes of quiet chatter, they're back on the drop ship. 

Everyone's jump packs are taken off, Wraith is off and out first. He knows exactly where she is heading, he's not in a rush to follow her. 

"Miss Wraith seems to have taken that last fight quite harshly, will she be okay?"

Pathfinders voice close in Mirages ear makes him hold his breath before turning around to give the tall robot his attention.

"she seems to think that she has to do everything and when she doesn't, she thinks she's a failure."

"But that is not true."

"Bang on. But, that's just how she is. Don't worry, I know how to make her feel better."

Another question mark appears on Pathfinders chest but he says nothing after Mirage waves him goodbye.

The door to his own dorm is unlocked as he enters. He immediately notices the black scarf, strewn carelessly across the armrest of the sofa. 

Closing the door behind him, he sees her utility belt not far off from the scarf. He starts to walk in, taking his own gear off, slightly distracted.

Her purple and black jacket has been dumped on the floor, not far after that is her shoes. 

By now, most of his own gear is off. He set it aside far more neater though and even picked up her mess of clothes she left behind. 

Her jeans were the last garment of her trail, ending at the closed bathroom door.

The faint sound of running water proves his own prediction right, he knew she'd want to wash everything away and dwell on all her mistakes. Time to ruin it.

Pushing her forgotten jeans to the side he opens the unlocked door with a click.

He is immediately met with her socks, underwear and bra left on the mat of the bathroom floor. Only the sound of the steaming hot water running can be heard as no words are spoken.

She obviously heard the door, probably before he even opened it. But she's decided to stay quiet, either she still insists on sulking that much or she already knows what's going to happen and isn't prepared to fight it.

He strips of his own boxers, hand on the shower door and opening to let all the hot steam out before he joins her underneath the spray.

The water is hot on his skin, instantly refreshing him as he fits like a puzzle piece perfectly against her back. She shivers at his touch, arms wrapped around her as he leans forward, head under the running water. 

No words are spoken, no words need to be. He knows it won't take too long. So he keeps his slight sway, his gentle kisses wet with water on the back of her neck.

Slowly, he feels Wraith begin to relax into his embrace. Letting him support some of her weight as she leans her head back. 

"It's my fault."

Words he was expecting are spoken quietly, her voice on the edge of cracking.

"I already told you, it's not."

_ He could have gotten hurt. _

_ You need to do better.  _

_ He could have died. _

_ " _ It is."

She speaks again, just barely audible over the water. She's struggling against the voices even though their volume is descending the warmth of Mirages body. 

The fact that he doesn't have to verbally distract her from them these days is impressive. That his presence alone is enough to silence them.

Never has she ever let herself get this close to another. Sharing a shower, a small one at that. Every piece of herself that she dislikes, on display for his warm eyes to judge. That alone is the easiest way to tell just how much she cares about him. 

He who continues to trace her shoulders and neck with his lips. Calloused hands caressing the wet skin of her waist and hips. 

“Let me protect you, for once.” 

His words are surprising in a way, not what she expected but he always surprises her in more ways than she can count. She doesn’t expect those kind of words from anyone, so used to having to do it herself. Now she has someone she loves, someone she cannot lose. She’s capable of jumping dimensions she’s been fighting since she can remember, it’s what she does best. So she shouldn’t need protection. She doesn’t. 

“God you’re stubborn.”

There’s his sweet voice again, despite insulting her she loved every word.

“I know.” 

They go quiet again, his lips leave her skin tingly and wanting more as he departs. 

Not fully thinking his actions through, he bends down to put some liquid soap into his hands, the cheeks of his ass meet with the cold glass of the door and push it outwards, bringing the cold bathroom air in.

“Fuck! Jesus that is COLD.”

He quickly straightens up to avoid collision with ass to glass again, quickly remembering just how small the shower and bathroom are. 

Though, a beautiful small smile can be heard on Wraiths lips as she giggles quietly, turning back around when she realises his attention is back on her.

“As if you're getting away with that.” 

Mirage smiles as he rubs his hands together, the liquid soap foaming up instantly and stepping back into Wraiths space.

Gently, he finds her hands and shares the soap, slowly stepping in front of her so she can’t escape the naked confrontation she was avoiding. She’ll deny that she was avoiding it, but Mirage knows better. 

Their bodies inevitably press together, the water meeting them in the middle as he runs his soap covered hands over her shoulders, down her arms and back up, covering her in soap. Wraith hesitates at first (she’ll deny that too), both her hands coming up to press against his pectorals. 

He couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips, watching her almost fixated on his body rather than hating her own; The running water gluing the black strands of her hair to her face. Smaller hands are just as cautious as his, slowly moving up and over his shoulders, down the muscles of his arms. 

Meanwhile his own hands bring the suds of soap down her waist, curling around to her back and massaging the tight muscles. She likes it, losing focus on her own actions to appreciate the sensation of her muscles loosening. 

Subconsciously, her eyes close, breathing out a heavy breath as she relaxes entirely in his arms. 

Every inch of his front is almost stuck to her, it’s distracting to say the least. Especially when he’s so unbelievably hot. 

“You okay?”

His voice that she swears is dripping with honey, close in her ear, Brings her back to reality. 

Soft lips kiss the ear he just whispered to, almost snuggling into the crook of her neck as the water rinses away the remaining suds of soap.

"I don't deserve you."

The same lips meet her skin again, this time the tenderness of her neck. His hands rest on her lower back, dangerously close to the curve of her ass but she won't mention anything. Her own hands slide up the sides of his abdomen, back the way they came. Slowly and surely until her arms are up and around his neck, bringing his handsome face away from her own and in front of her instead.

"I don't think you have a say in what you do and don't deserve."

Mirage says, in a matter of factually tone. A small smirk on his lips as wraith firmly presses herself against him. 

There's a small part of him that gets excited about the small stuff still. They've been together so long now her perfect set of breasts shouldn't affect him as much anymore, but here he is trying to fight the hard-on just because her boobs are pressed against his body and not gently either. 

She would also notice immediately.

He can't think about that any longer though, as Wraith brings his lips down to meet hers in a slow, wet kiss. 

That's how they stay for what seems like ages, sharing each other's mouths under the running water. 

It wasn't long until she inevitably got him worked up, accidentally or not. His hand leaving the safe place on her lower back and going beyond to cup her ass gingerly. He loves everything about her, especially the noises his actions force out of her. He eats them right up.

Though his hand doesn't stay there, continuing further down and cupping her thigh instead, bringing it back up with him and securing it around his hip.

Now they're noisy. 

The friction between their bodies is becoming obviously unbearable for a certain male as he grinds their bodies together, their lips haven't separated for longer than a second either as they quickly run out of breath.

And the water suddenly turns cold.

"oh my GOD OH SHIT- FUCK-"

The sudden change in temperature makes them both jump, Wraith almost losing her balance on one leg with a small yelp as Mirage grips her arms to keep her from slipping. 

Icy water stops flowing from the shower head when wraith turns it off in a hurry. Both of them shivering and wide eyed as they step out of the shower and grab each other's towels.

The cold water only made Mirages boner worse as he stands there with a towel wrapped around his hips. Wraith eyes him cheekily, noticing the tent before looking him in the eye again with a towel wrapped around her gorgeous figure.

"In my defence that is a natural reaction to being exposed to very cold water… I think."

She chuckles, struggling to get over the fact that they used up all the hot water and the rest of the ship is going to be pissed with them. 

Before she worries about that however, there's something else that needs her attention first.

Pulling a condom out of the bathroom drawer she doesn't hesitate to flick it to the man beside her. Surprisingly, he catches it and his face lights up at an alarming speed. 

With a small smirk on her lips, she turns away and opens the door back to the bedroom, leaving Mirage in the bathroom to quickly pull himself together.

His head falls back as he considers just how lucky he is to have her in his life before he follows behind her. He is so unbelievably whipped. 

Not only did he succeed in making her feel better, she’s treating him to something extra too and he can’t wait to spend more of the evening treating her to everything she deserves and more. Because that’s what he does best. 


End file.
